The present invention relates to a structure and method for a convertible conversion for notchback coupes.
The present invention provides a simple structure and method for converting a permanent, full hard roof notchback coupe into a removable front hardtop and retractible rear soft top convertible. With this method and structure the front and side windows are left intact; only the rear side glass and rear window need be removed. The roof is substantially removed and replaced with a center bow assembly which extends transversely across the top of the vehicle to provide roll over support. The trimmed bow assembly provides rear support and sealing for a removable hardtop and also provides front support and sealing for a retractible soft top assembly. A front roof support provides front support and sealing for the removable hardtop. Where necessary longitudinal reinforcing rails can be added to compensate for rigidity lost by removal of the roof and glass.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: